The marauders band
by gabrielle.jo
Summary: Les maraudeurs font leur première rentrée dans le château de Poudlard. Commence alors un périple pour les quatre amis qui, entre exploration et mauvais coups, vont devoir résoudre plus d'un mystère, tout en veillant chacun à conserver leurs secrets…
1. Chapter 1

_**The marauders band**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_(Été 1969) _

La lune pleine, ronde, belle, surplombait fièrement la myriade d'étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Les yeux jaunes de l'animal fixaient avec appétit l'enfant que l'on voyait enfiler un manteau à travers la fenêtre éclairée du salon, ses parents riant de ses pitreries.

La porte s'ouvrit, le loup grogna, réfrénant ses envies. _Pas encore, pas tout de suite, il devait être sûre de son coup._ L'animal en lui suppliait pourtant d'attaquer, mais ses sens vaguement humains savaient qu'il devait encore attendre, _un tout petit peu…_

« Regardes Remus, là, c'est la grande ourse. Tu vois, comme ses trois étoiles sont alignées, avant de créer un losange ? » Demanda la femme. Elle attendit que son fils acquiesce, avant de poursuivre son cours d'astronomie. « Ce sont Megrez, Alioth et Mizar. » Enonça-t-elle en suivant les trois étoiles, de la base à l'extrémité. « Et là, la toute dernière, celle qui marque un tournant, c'est… »

Eva Lupin n'eût jamais le temps d'apprendre à son fils que l'autre étoile s'appelait Alkaïd. Un loup-garou surgit devant elle, frappa de plein fouet Remus qui tomba à terre, alors que la mère hurlait comme si c'était elle qu'on avait mordu. Le père sortit à son tour, baguette en main, envoyant divers sortilèges pour faire fuir l'animal, qui ne demanda pas son reste. Il avait fait son travail : l'enfant était désormais un lycanthrope.

* * *

><p><em>(1<em>_er__ juillet 1971)_

Remus s'accroupit dans les hautes herbes, essayant de rester discret alors que devant lui, Mathilde rampait carrément à la manière d'un serpent pour avancer.

« Je le vois. » Lui souffla-t-elle. « Il est juste devant, à quelques mètres. »

Remus acquiesça, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer aussi discrètement que possible. Et puis tout à coup, les deux enfants se relevèrent et s'élancèrent en courant, quand un cri les interrompit.

« Mathilde ! » Hurla Mrs Owen. Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit le renard s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans les bosquets, tandis que la mère de son amie avançait à grand pas, l'air aussi furieuse que désespérée. « Non mais regardes-moi ta tenue ! » Les deux enfants baissèrent les yeux sur la robe de Mathilde, qui était désormais recouverte de tâches d'herbes et de boue. « Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas mettre de jolies robes pour te traîner dans les étangs ? Tu vas rentrer à la maison tout de suite et prendre un bain ! »

Mathilde baissa la tête, en apparence honteuse, mais dès que sa mère lui tourna le dos, l'enfant lui tira la langue, avant d'adresser un signe de la main jovial à son ami. « On se revoit après. » Souffla-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres.

Remus eût un sourire, avant de lui faire signe que oui. Il regarda encore quelques instants sa meilleure amie se faire sermonner par sa mère, avant de filer en direction de la chaumière où il vivait.

Il apparut dans la cuisine où ses parents semblaient se disputer à voix basse – exploit que seul Mr et Mrs Lupin semblaient en mesure d'accomplir – une lettre dans les mains d'Eva. Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, partagés entre le malaise que leur fils les voient se disputer et la colère qui subsistait encore entre eux deux.

« Remus ! » S'exclama Eva, comme si elle était surprise de retrouver son fils dans sa propre maison. Puis se reprenant, elle poursuivit : « Tu n'étais pas censé jouer dehors avec Mathilde ? »

« Elle a dû rentrer. » Répondit l'enfant, conscient qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais ne parvenant pas à dire quoi. « Je pourrais aller la rejoindre ce soir ? »

« Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir le soir. » Répondit Christian Lupin avec un sourire désolé. « Mais tu pourras lui dire de passer à la maison demain matin, comme ça vous vous verrez toute la journée. »

Remus acquiesça, n'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète ce que lui disait son père, alors que ses yeux inquisiteurs cherchaient à comprendre la raison de leur dispute. Son regard se stoppa sur la lettre, comme une évidence, et il plissa des yeux pour distinguer le seau de Poudlard, juste avant que sa mère – à qui son petit manège n'avait pas échappé – ne la cache derrière son dos.

« Ils savent que je suis un loup-garou ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère haussa des épaules, ne cherchant pas à lui demander de quoi il parlait. « Je ne crois pas. Mais tu ne pourras jamais aller là-bas, tu le sais bien… » Sa voix se brisa, alors qu'elle retenait une vague de sanglot.

« Non, bien sûre. » Répondit Remus. « C'était juste pour comprendre pourquoi ils ont écrits. »

« On va envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation. »Reprit Eva.

« Pourquoi on lui devrait des explications ? Un refus ce serait bien plus simple ! » Répliqua Christian. « Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si le ministère apprend qu'on ne l'a pas enregistré ? On va aller à Azkaban ! »

Eva sursauta, alors que Remus se tortillait, mal à l'aise. Il savait que ses parents avaient refusés de l'enregistrer au ministère pour éviter qu'il n'ait des ennuis plus tard. Les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup les lycanthropes et Remus savait que sa souffrance n'était que l'une des nombreuses tares d'un loup-garou. Vivre reclus et comme un marginal en était une autre, puisque personne ne semblait pouvoir accepter cette condition dont il n'était pourtant pas responsable, comme le lui avait fréquemment répété sa mère.

« Je connais bien le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne nous trahira pas. » Reprit tout de même Eva. « Il n'est pas comme ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à autant tenir à ce qu'il soit au courant ? Eva ! Dumbledore est peut-être quelqu'un de bien, mais on ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! Penses à ton fils !»

Remus jugea préférable de se retirer en catimini dans sa chambre, montant le volume d'un 33 tours au maximum, pour ne pas entendre les cris qui continuaient de monter dans la cuisine.

Le repas du midi, le lendemain, se passa dans le silence le plus total. Remus avait oublié de prévenir Mathilde qu'il ne pourrait pas venir la veille et celle-ci boudait, refusant même de se rendre chez son ami, arguant qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Cela avait eût pour conséquence de déprimer l'enfant qui mangeait dans un silence des plus total, sans que cela n'inquiète les adultes qui étaient, pour leur part, encore fâchés.

« Dumbledore va venir cette après-midi. Il veut te parler. » Lâcha finalement Eva, ignorant le regard furieux de son mari.

Remus acquiesça, se fichant pas mal du directeur de Poudlard que l'on disait légèrement fou.

« Il va falloir que tu lui dises dans quelles circonstances tu as été mordu. Il n'est pas là pour te juger, d'accord ? Mais il prétend avoir peut-être une solution pour toi. »

La chaise de Christian racla bruyamment le sol, l'homme se leva, quittant d'un pas furibond la cuisine. Eva fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, continuant ses instructions :

« Tu dois lui dire la vérité quand il te pose des questions, je serais avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire, mais tu sais que tout est bon à prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus acquiesça.

« Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, vas te rendre présentable. »

Eva regarda son fils disparaître, alors que son visage exprimait une profonde lassitude. Ça ne faisait même pas deux ans qu'il s'était fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback et elle avait déjà le sentiment d'avoir vécu toute une vie ainsi. Reclus de la société, à se cacher, à craindre chaque jour qu'on découvre la condition de son fils, à craindre chaque nuit de pleine lune que Remus ne s'échappe et blesse quelqu'un.

D'un geste distrait, elle fit disparaître la vaisselle sale, avant de se diriger dans le salon, là où son mari essayait de se calmer en faisant les cent pas, sans grand succès. Elle se colla contre son dos, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier le contact qui la rendait plus forte.

« Personne n'a dit que c'était de ta faute, ok ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il soupira, mais il fallut attendre encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Non, mais si je ne l'avais pas offensé… »

« Et quoi ? Tu aurais voulut le servir ? » Christian pivota pour faire face à ses femme, dont les yeux brillaient de colère. « Est-ce que tu aurais encore pût te regarder dans une glace après ça ? Alors que tu savais ce que cela aurait impliqué ? »

« Au moins, mon fils aurait pu aller à Poudlard ! Il n'aurait pas eût à souffrir chaque nuit de pleine lune ! »

« Mais du regard des autres, si ! Tu as fait le bon choix et tu le sais… ça n'est pas de ta faute si les conséquences se sont répercutées sur ton fils. Et Remus vivra infiniment mieux le fait d'être un loup-garou, que d'avoir un père _Chevalier de Walpurgis_ ! Au moins, il peut être fier de toi. »

Christian laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Vraiment ? C'est sûr que tant qu'il ignore que tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute, il n'a aucune raison de me haïr. Non mais écoute-le quand il parle de Greyback ! _Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler, le pauvre ! Il n'y peut rien… Il doit sûrement s'en vouloir maintenant._ Ah ! Ça c'est sûre qu'il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussit à l'emmener avec lui pour en faire un de ses loups de meutes ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu t'en veuilles à ce point, Christian. Mais tu connais Remus : incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit. Et puis, maintenant il est trop tard pour regretter, refaire le monde avec des _Si… _ne nous permettra pas d'avancer, il va falloir qu'on se batte pour lui offrir le meilleur, et si cela signifie écraser notre fierté et demander de l'aide, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Christian hocha la tête de haut en bas, signe qu'il comprenait à défaut de totalement approuver. Le carillon de l'entrée sonna, faisait Eva s'y précipiter, tout en appelant son fils.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. « C'est très gentil de votre part de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici. »

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun problème Eva. » Répondit le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. « C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de revoir mes anciens élèves. Christian. »

Mr Lupin le salua d'un signe de tête, avant de proposer d'aller dans le salon.

« Une tasse de thé, Mr le directeur ? » Proposa aimablement Eva.

« Volontiers. » Répondit celui-ci, alors qu'il suivait l'homme dans le salon des Lupin, où Remus déboula légèrement essoufflé. « Bonjour. Tu dois être Remus ? »

Légèrement intimidé, l'enfant fit signe que oui, sous le regard amusé du vieil homme.

« Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. » Poursuivit le vieux mage. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« Parce que je suis un loup-garou ? »

« Mmh. Oui, entres-autres. Mais aussi parce que tu es avant tout un être humain comme les autres, un enfant qui mérite sa place dans une école de sorcellerie telle que Poudlard. Tu sais que tes parents t'y ont inscrit dès ta naissance ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai été mordu, depuis. » Insista l'enfant, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait tout à coup à nouveau droit d'aller étudier dans le Château.

Eva déposa les tasses de thé sur la petite table du salon, avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari qui regardait l'échange avec incrédulité.

« Merci Eva. Votre thé est délicieux. » Fit Dumbledore, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'enfant. « Où on étions-nous ? Ah, oui ! Tu as été mordu depuis, mais personne ne le sait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à ses parents, avant de faire signe que non.

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres élèves. Je me trompe ? » A nouveau, Remus secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Et étudier à Poudlard plutôt qu'avec un précepteur, c'est plus amusant, non ? »

« Si. » Répondit Remus, les yeux pleins d'espoir, avant de reprendre « Mais je suis trop dangereux les nuits de pleine lune. Je risque de morde un élève, ou pire… »

« C'est vrai, mais il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ton cas depuis hier soir. J'ai récemment acquit une vielle cabane abandonnée dans le village de Pré-au-Lard et je me rends compte que je ne peux rien en faire. Et puis, Mrs Buddleia, mon professeur de botanique, insiste depuis longtemps pour qu'on plante un saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle m'assure que la décoration sera très réussie. Tu connais le principe d'un saule cogneur ? »

« Non, Mr. » Répondit Remus.

Dumbledore eût un sourire. « Je suis sûre que ta maman, elle, le sait. »

« Et bien, un saule cogneur sert généralement à cacher quelque chose, d'où la particularité de son nœud bloquant. »

« Excellent Eva, comme toujours. » La félicita le professeur, comme s'ils étaient encore sur les bancs de l'école. « Très peu de sorciers savent ça, mais effectivement les saules cogneurs sont initialement plantés pour protéger des secrets. Des secrets un peu comme le tient. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas tout saisir. » Intervint Christian. « En quoi un saule cogneur et une vieille cabane vont permettre à Remus de venir étudier à Poudlard ? »

« C'est pourtant bien simple. Avant de planter le saule cogneur, nous allons creuser un passage secret qui mènera jusqu'à la cabane condamnée que j'ai acquis dernièrement sans trop savoir qu'en faire, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Chaque nuit de pleine lune, notre infirmière emmènera Remus jusqu'au sol cogneur, qu'elle bloquera grâce au nœud que nous venons de mentionner, et qui se réactivera tout seul, empêchant ainsi les élèves trop curieux de s'en approcher. Quant à la cabane, je pense qu'une simple rumeur la prétendant maudite devrait suffire à éloigner tout danger. La scolarité à Poudlard de Remus ne dépend maintenant plus que de lui. S'il accepte les conditions qui lui sont imposées, et qu'il veut bien venir étudier dans mon école, alors il est officiellement inscrit. » Conclut Dumbledore.

Remus lança un regard presque suppliant à ses parents, n'en revenant pas de la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… » Commença Eva. « Je ne pensais que vous nous proposeriez une telle solution… » Elle lança un regard oblique à son mari, essayant de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Ce serait stupide de s'y opposer. » Intervint celui-ci. « Mais c'est à Remus de choisir. »

Eva acquiesça, approuvant totalement les dires de son époux.

« Je vous promet que je respecterais chacune de vos consignes à la lettre. » Répondit alors Remus. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jour-là serait parmi les plus beaux de sa vie, il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher par des actes égoïstes et inconsidérés !

« Alors nous nous entendons bien. » Finit Dumbledore, tout en se relevant, déposant doucement sa tasse vide sur la soucoupe. « Je te reverrais en septembre, Remus. Eva, Christian, ce fût un véritable plaisir de vous revoir. »

* * *

><p>« Mathilde ! » Hurla l'enfant, courant à la rencontre de son amie.<p>

La brunette se retourna, lança un regard colérique à Remus qui faillit reculer d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise.

« Quoi, encore ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Remus observa ses cheveux marron qui s'éparpillaient autour de son visage, ses tâches de rousseurs qui égayaient ses pommettes encore rondes et ses yeux bleu clairs, parfois tirant sur le gris, qui le fusillaient du regard. Il prit alors conscience que sa meilleure amie était non seulement très en colère, mais qu'en plus de cela, elle ne venait pas avec lui à Poudlard.

« Je peux te raconter un secret ? » Souffla-t-il, tout à coup anxieux. « Un secret dont tu ne pourras parler à personne, mais où tu devras me croire même si je n'ai aucune preuve à avancer ? »

La fillette sembla tout à coup oublier sa colère, ses traits se détendirent, ses yeux se firent plus joyeux, et elle prit un air très intéressé.

« Tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Remus passa une main confuse sur les cicatrices qui barraient sa peau, un peu partout sur son corps, vestiges d'une nuit d'attaque d'un loup-garou.

« Est-ce que tu crois à la magie ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, la vraie magie, celle où on a des baguettes magiques, des grimoires, des chaudrons pleins de potions et des bêtes sauvages très dangereuses, mais pas forcément méchantes ? »

Mathilde pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Des chaudrons comme il y en a chez toi ? Avec tous pleins de grimoires bizarres qu'on peut retrouver dans ton salon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Remus fit signe que oui. Elle avait déjà comprit, mais cela ne le dispensa pas de _tout _lui raconter. La magie, ses parents sorciers, les loups-garous, la nuit où il en était devenu un, Poudlard, Dumbledore, le Chemin de Traverse, les hiboux pour communiquer, les potions, les étoiles, la botanique, le saule cogneur, la cabane hurlante, Pré-au-Lard, les fantômes, les quatre Maisons, la voie 9 ¾ et tout le reste, tout ce qui était important et tout ce qui ne l'était pas, tout ce qu'il savait sur son monde…

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que cela vous ait plu, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis ! <em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Peter Pettigrew._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The marauders band**_

_Merci pour les reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Peter Pettigrew regretterait toute sa vie, c'était de ne pas être fils unique. Oh bien sûre, il y avait des choses terriblement plus graves qu'avoir trois grandes sœurs, il en était bien conscient. Cependant, quand vos sœurs étaient aussi idiotes que barbouillées de maquillage – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – il vous arrivait souvent de lever les yeux au ciel et d'invoquer tous les dieux et autre divinités s'y rapprochant, afin de savoir pourquoi on vous avait infligé cela.

C'était précisément ce que Peter était en train de faire en ce moment même, quand sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre, sans frapper, _bien évidemment_.

« Oh Peter ! Tu es encore en pyjama ! » Constata Finella Pettigrew, avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. « On doit aller acheter ta baguette aujourd'hui, ce serait dommage que tu ne sois pas là, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mmh mmh. » Répondit celui-ci, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

Il ne fallait pas croire que le garçon était stupide, ça aurait été une erreur. C'était juste qu'en ce moment même, sa baguette magique lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête – à part peut-être, si on lui promettait qu'il pourrait jeter un silencio sur ses trois incapables de sœurs jusqu'à la rentrée.

« Peter ! » Insista Finella, prenant sur elle pour s'exhorter à la patience – dieu que ses filles ne lui avaient pas causé autant de soucis ! « On part dans dix minutes. »

« J'attends une lettre. » Daigna-t-il de la renseigner. « Il m'a promit de m'écrire pour mon anniversaire. »

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama sa mère. « Cette lettre tu pourras tout aussi bien la lire à ton retour, en considérant qu'elle soit déjà arrivée. Peter, ton père est en Australie, ça n'est tout de même pas la porte à côté, je te signale. »

S'il fallait savoir une chose sur Finella Pettigrew, c'est qu'elle avait horreur qu'on lui mentionne son ex-mari, Cormag, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Y comprit s'il s'agissait de ses enfants.

« Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te doucher et de t'habiller, et plus vite que ça ! Ou alors tu pourras expliquer à tes professeurs de Poudlard, que tu n'as pas de baguette magique, parce que tu avais mieux à faire que d'en acheter une ! » Conclu-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots déplaisant, Finella quitta la pièce en pestant contre son fils et en maudissant son imbécile d'ex-mari, qui n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de disparaître, lorsque Kirsty, leur fille aînée, avait été en âge de rentrer à Poudlard.

Pour la défense de Cormag, il fallait mentionner que le fait d'apprendre qu'un monde magique existait et que sa femme n'avait pas eût la délicatesse de le mettre au courant, avant qu'il ne se retrouve devant le fait accomplit de quatre enfants et une femme pratiquant la sorcellerie, avait quelque peu joué dans son choix de quitter l'Ecosse pour voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Mais ceci, bien sûre, était quelque chose qu'oubliait fréquemment Finella.

La famille de Peter Pettigrew était donc quelque peu… spéciale.

Pour compléter le tableau, l'on pouvait ajouter les trois sœurs de Peter, qui insupportaient tant le jeune homme. La plus grande s'appelait Kirsty, et était âgée de dix-huit ans. Elle venait de terminer ses études à Poudlard pour se faire embaucher dans un journal du nom de Sorcière Hebdo, qui n'imprimait que des ragots et conseils beauté, dont les sorcières étaient friandes. Sans compter quelques obscurs concours visant à élire le plus beau garçon de la communauté sorcière, ou encore même le sorcier au sourire le plus charmeur…

Peter n'en voyait pas trop l'intérêt, mais comme sa mère se rengorgeait depuis le début de l'été de la réussite professionnelle de sa fille aînée, il évitait de le faire savoir.

Il y avait ensuite Blair, qui pour sa part entamait sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. Blair était friande de garçons, adorait la mode autant que Kirsty et maniait l'art délicat d'assortir son maquillage à sa tenue. Blair était une Poufsouffle aux idées convaincues, que le mouvement _« Peace and Love » _était la solution à tous leurs problèmes. C'était l'un des principaux ennuis d'entrer dans l'adolescence durant les années 70. Surtout quand votre père avait la formidable idée de vous emmener aux Etats-Unis durant cette période mouvementée. Mais passons…

La dernière sœur de Peter se prénommait Erin, et s'apprêtait à entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, dans la maison des Gryffondors. Elle était différente de ses deux sœurs dans le sens où elle ne collectionnait pas les aventures foireuses comme certains collectionnent les timbres. Ce détail ne l'empêchait en rien d'être friande de ragots, d'adorer le maquillage et tout ce qui pouvait se référer de près ou de loin à un produit de beauté. Sauf que, loin de l'idée toute mignonette de ses deux sœurs, Erin ne jurait que par le Rock, vivait Quidditch, et les ragots dont elle se délectait n'avaient rien à voir avec les histoires d'amours ou autres niaiseries qu'on pouvait retrouver dans le Sorcière Hebdo. Et pour cela, aux yeux de Peter elle était en un sens meilleur, et en un autre sens pire. Car ce qui passionnait vraiment Erin Pettigrew, c'était de savoir où et quand aurait lieu la prochaine baston de Poudlard afin de s'y jeter corps et âmes, pour ensuite camoufler ses quelques ecchymoses derrière une bonne couche de fond de teint. Et Peter se demandait souvent si elle n'avait _vraiment _rien de mieux à faire…

La famille Pettigrew se retrouva ainsi dans le salon, un pot de poudre de cheminette à la main, qu'ils se faisaient chacun leur tour passer avant de plonger dans les flammes vertes, destination le chaudron baveur.

« Tu prononces bien distinctement l'adresse Peter, est-ce bien comprit ? Et si tu te retrouves dans un lieu étranger, tu demandes à utiliser la cheminée pour nous prévenir, afin que nous puissions venir te chercher. D'accord ? »

« Maman, j'ai déjà prit la poudre de cheminette plein de fois. » Râla le garçon.

« Jamais sur une aussi longue distance. » Répliqua Finella. « Alors reste prudent ! »

Erin lui lança un sourire moqueur, avant de plonger la première dans les flammes vertes.

« Vas-y Pet', à toi ! » Lui lança Kirsty, qui semblait décidée à prouver qu'elle était une femme responsable, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler.

Peter soupira longuement, avant de se lancer à la suite d'Erin. Il avala un peu de cendre au moment où il finissait de prononcer l'adresse et, s'il n'eût pas de soucis avec la destination, manqua de s'étouffer dès son arrivée au chaudron baveur.

Sa sœur, loin d'elle l'idée de lui venir en aide, se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sardonique, avant de le féliciter de ne pas s'être perdu. « Vraiment Peter, comme je suis fière de toi. » Conclut-elle ironiquement, avant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire au coin de l'œil.

« Kof kof. » Fût sa seule réponse, qui eût pour seul effet de faire redoubler d'intensité le rire d'Erin.

« Ce que tu peux être immature ! » L'accusa Kirsty dès son arrivée, tout en claquant le dos de Peter, probablement pour lui dégager les poumons.

« Faut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit que je suis capable de prendre mes responsabilités, _moi_. » Répliqua Erin, en replaçant une de ses mèches cendrée derrière son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'énerva Kirsty, poussant négligemment Peter sur sa gauche pour s'approcher de sa petite sœur.

« Tu as très bien comprit ! » S'exclama Erin, un air de vainqueur sur le visage.

Peter aurait pût jurer qu'elles se seraient jetées l'une sur l'autre, si Blair n'était pas apparue, annonçant que leur mère arriverait bientôt.

Il haussa des épaules : ses sœurs étaient de toute façon complètement folles !

« On va d'abord aller chez Mrs Guipûre, il vous faut de nouvelles robes les filles, sans parler de l'uniforme pour Peter. Ensuite on ira chez l'apothicaire. » Programma Finella. « Erin, tu as vérifié que les livres sont en bon état ? »

« Je m'en suis occupée maman. » Intervint Kirsty, dont le comportement de plus en plus étrange commençait à inquiéter Peter. « Il faut juste que Pet' achète un nouveau livre de potion, je ne sais pas ce qu'Erin à fait en première année, mais il est à moitié brûlé ! Et Blair a besoin d'un nouveau livre de métamorphose, visiblement le professeur McGonnagal a changé d'édition, ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, je dois dire. »

« Très bien, merci ma chérie. On fera ça donc, et si vous avez besoin d'autres livres, bien sûre… Tu sais quoi Peter, on pourrait aller acheter ta baguette pendant que tes sœurs se chargent de t'acheter tes ingrédients de potion et tout le matériel nécessaire, comme ça on gagnera du temps et on pourra aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. »

Peter n'avait pas écouté un traître mot du babillage incessant de sa mère, trop occupé à observer les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait au chemin de Traverse, et par conséquent dans le Chaudron Baveur. Le bar avait des allures chaleureuses, malgré les quelques ivrognes qui s'y trouvaient. Les sorciers y entraient et y sortaient, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour saluer Tom, le barman, ou encore pour prendre un verre. La lumière tamisée, le bois qui revêtait les murs et le sol, ou encore les longues tables autour desquelles se retrouvaient des amis, des collègues, ou tout simplement une famille lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être. Dehors, il pouvait apercevoir les moldus qui se pressaient dans Londres, sans porter la moindre attention à ce bar d'originaux qui vendait bièraubeurre et whisky-pur-feu.

Il suivit sa mère et ses sœurs jusque dans l'arrière-cour, où s'entassaient les poubelles. Finella tapota quelques briques sur le mur du fond, dévoilant un nouveau monde. Une allée, un chemin de Traverse, comme l'indiquait son nom, dans lequel des boutiques aux allures hétérogènes prenaient place. Il admira chaque boutique, chaque vitrine décorée, visant à faire saliver les sorciers pour qu'ils dépensent plus que nécessaire.

« Il faudrait qu'on passe à Gringotts, avant toute chose. » Rappela Finella. « Et faites-moi penser à acheter de la poudre de cheminette, je ne compte pas revenir ici avant une bonne année. »

Kirsty acquiesça, tandis que Erin et Blair babillaient de leur côté de choses plus ou moins futiles.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtisse de marbre blanc, qui imposait tout de suite le respect et la dignité. Même ses sœurs consentirent à se taire, alors qu'ils passaient devant un Gobelin aguerrit de tout comportement suspect.

Les Pettigrew se dirigèrent vers un des nombreux guichets libres, saluant le Gobelin avec respect. Celui-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention avant d'avoir terminé son inspection d'une pierre précieuse, dont il consigna quelques informations dans un carnet.

« Quel coffre ? »

Finella lui indiqua le numéro, tout en lui donnant la clé, et le Gobelin, après quelques vérifications de rigueur, les guida jusqu'à un wagonnet, tandis que Finella tentait d'informer son fils de quelques notions sur l'architecture du bâtiment.

Tout ce Peter en retint, c'est qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit le mieux gardé du monde, et il voulait bien le croire au vu des protections installées et qu'il aurait probablement eût tout le loisir d'analyser si le wagonnet n'allait pas si vite. Il en ressortit légèrement tremblant, décidant que la vitesse n'était décidément pas pour lui.

Le Gobelin apposa sa main sur la poignée, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec la clé.

« Seul un Gobelin peut ouvrir un coffre, question de sécurité. » L'informa sa mère en voyant son air perplexe.

Peter acquiesça, avant d'entrer dans leur coffre fort à la suite de Blair. Leur mère ne tarda pas, se contentant de prendre de quoi remplir l'aumônière.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, remercièrent le Gobelin, puis se rendirent directement chez Mrs Guipûre.

Le magasin de Mrs Guipûre était quelque peu spécial. L'on retrouvait des mètres et des ciseaux qui découpaient des rouleaux de tissus de tout seuls, des fils et des aiguilles qui lui donnaient forme, et une dame âgée au milieu de tout ça qui courrait d'un coin à l'autre pour satisfaire ses clients. Il y avait bien sûre de nombreux uniformes, le plus vendu dans cette boutique, mais aussi quelques rares tenues de soirée qui habillaient quelques mannequins inanimés, des chapeaux pointus et quelques autres plus élaborés, parfois même frôlant le ridicule, des capes et des gants, quelques accessoires en peau de dragon et, pour finir le tout, des piles entières de chaussures et bottes qui avaient été jetés pêle-mêle dans un coin. Tout semblait s'être animé de vie, et ce fût dans un joyeux tohu-bohu que Mrs Guipûre prit ses dimensions, ainsi que celles de ses sœurs, pour leur créer des uniformes sur-mesure.

Peter fût quelque peu soulagé de ressortir de ce magasin, n'étant définitivement pas très à l'aise avec les objets pointus et potentiellement dangereux volant en tout sens.

« Bien. Maintenant que ceci est fait, nous allons chez Ollivander. On se retrouvera chez le glacier, les filles. » Lança Finella, entraînant son fils à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Mr. Ollivander, Peter sût tout de suite que c'était le genre d'endroit plein de poussière et très peu éclairés, où les gens se sentaient généralement assez mal à l'aise. Il ne s'y était pas trompé.

Mr. Ollivander était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, de grande taille et terriblement mince. Ses doigts, particulièrement, faisaient l'effet d'une araignée tant elles étaient maigres. Il parlait doucement, et manœuvrait sa baguette magique de gestes précis.

Peter se retrouva ainsi mesuré par un ruban particulièrement importun, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de mesurer la distance entre ses deux yeux, afin de savoir quelle baguette magique lui correspondrait.

Le fabriquant de baguette sembla juger qu'effectivement non, puisqu'il lui ordonna de cesser immédiatement, alors qu'il revenait avec une pile de boîtes poussiéreuses.

« Commences donc par celle-là. » Fit-il, tout en lui tendant une baguette, avant de la lui arracher immédiatement des mains. « Non, plutôt celle-ci. » A nouveau, il recommença son petit scénario, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve _la _baguette qui choisit Peter. Le garçon sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras, et il eût juste à la secouer un peu pour que des étincelles violettes jaillissent de l'extrémité.

« Bien, bien. » Fit Ollivander. « Cette baguette est taillée dans du bois de bouleau et, à son cœur, on retrouve un crin d'ethonan **(1)** ».

« D'ethonan ? » Répéta Peter, qui aurait préféré un ventricule de dragon, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Oui, j'admets que c'est assez rare, mais elle est très efficace pour lancer des sortilèges, à condition, bien sûre, que le détenteur veuille bien s'en donner la peine. » Répondit Ollivander, avant d'annoncer le prix.

Finella paya, avant d'entraîner son fils à jusque chez le glacier, où les trois filles Pettigrew attendaient, comme convenu.

« Il ne reste plus rien à acheter ? » S'assura tout de même Finella, en s'asseyant.

« Non, c'est bon. » Répondit Blair, avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Alors, cette baguette ? »

Peter la brandit sous le nez de sa sœur, diffusant à nouveau quelques étincelles.

« Et doucement ! » S'exclama son aînée en reculant d'un mouvement brusque. « Tu vas finir par me brûler le nez ! »

« Et si on passait plutôt aux choses sérieuses ? » Proposa Kirsty. « C'est tout de même l'anniversaire de Pet', aujourd'hui ! »

« Et onze ans, ça se fête ! » Renchérit Blair.

Erin fit un signe de la main au serveur, qui s'approcha d'eux avec une tarte aux fraises surmontée de onze bougies qui produisaient des étincelles bleues, violettes, rouges, jaunes et vertes.

« Joyeux anniversaire Peter ! » Hurlèrent ses trois sœurs, tandis que leur mère farfouillait dans son sac, à la recherche du cadeau.

« Je l'ai ! » S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant joyeusement un paquet carré de taille moyenne, avant de le tendre à Peter.

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Peter commença à déballer le cadeau en songeant qu'il y avait des moments comme celui-là, où ses sœurs pouvaient se révéler être géniales !

« Un appareil photo ! » S'exclama-t-il surprit.

« Il faut bien que tu nous rapportes des souvenirs de tes années à Poudlard. » Répondit Kirsty.

« Sans compter les prochains voyages qu'on fera avec papa. » Ajouta Blair.

« Ou encore des moments comme celui-ci. » Fit Erin avec un sourire, alors qu'elle finissait de servir tout le monde d'une part de tarte aux fraises.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Peter regarda dans le viseur sa famille qui lui souriait, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de déclenchement. Un flash, suivit d'un panache de fumée, envahirent l'air, sous les applaudissements ravis de ses sœurs et de sa mère.

**Ethonan : **cheval ailé de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, selon EHP.

_Voilà pour Peter, le prochain chapitre devrait être sur Sirius, le jour de la rentrée. Mais je vais tout de même essayer de pondre un chapitre sur James avant, bien qu'en 2 semaines je ne garantis rien…_


End file.
